1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optically active azole compounds useful as antifungal agents, their production and use thereof.
2. Prior Art
Various compounds have been known as antifungal agents. For example, azole derivatives were disclosed as compounds having antifungal activities, e.g., in GB 2,159,148, EPA-19,557 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,934. In particular, fluconazole[2-(2,4-difluorophenyl)-1,3-bis(1H-1,2,4-triazol-1-yl)-2-propan ol] is known as a typical commercially available product. These compounds are, however, not satisfactory in their therapeutic effects, because they have various problems such as potency of antifungal activities, antifungal spectrum, bioavailability, occurrence of side effects, superinfection and acquisition of drug-resistance.
It would be clear that compounds having higher safety and more potent antifungal activities are desired as therapeutic agents of fungal diseases.